Dark Snow
by DarkFrost20
Summary: Blake is the son of none other than Pitch Black, The Boogeyman, Though he has his fathers abilities he refuses to use them for evil. Angered by this Pitch vows to return bringing forth the fear and nightmares. He must now seek help from The Guardians to stop his father once and for all. Will he succeed? or will the world be forever cast back into the Darkness. JackxOc
1. Jack and The Mysterious Boy

**AN: Hey there everyone DarkFrost here I am so excited to be bringing you my first Rise of The Guardians Fanfiction. It's going to be tough but I'm hoping It'll come out alright. I also apologize ahead of time incase some of the characters come out a little out of character or if I mess up on North's or Bunny's Accents. That's it for now I hope you enjoy reading~**

**Warnings: There is going to be some language and a little violence**

**Summary: Blake is the son of none other than Pitch Black, The Boogeyman, Though he has his fathers abilities he refuses to use them for evil. But because his father would constantly try to push him to follow in his footsteps Blake had left him and ended up with the Guardian of Dreams himself Sandman. What happens when Pitch returns to bring back the fear that was once defeated. Blake would then seek help from the Winter Spirit himself to stop Pitch once and for all.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in the town of Burgess, Pennsylvania and Jamie had awoken early excited to be seeing Jack Frost for the first time after he became The Guardian of Fun. Getting out of bed he walked into his dresser to pull out a light blue shirt along with a pair of light grey pants. He then headed towards his bathroom to change clothes and brush his teeth. It had been a year since the Guardians battle with Pitch, Jack had been busy helping North prepare for Christmas and didn't seem to have the time to visit his first believer. "Morning Jamie, You're up rather early today" His mom greeted him with a kind smile as he sat at the table pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Guess I was just too excited to sleep in" He stated returning the smile with one of his own putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Breakfast went on as normal that morning Sophie was still fast asleep Jamie and his mother chatted for a while until he was finished with his food. "I'm going out for a while alright mom, I should be back a little later" After his set his bowl in the sink he grabbed a pair of white socks and his shoes putting them on and heading out the front door waving goodbye to his mom.

The moment he stepped out the door he was instantly lifted into the air. "Jack!" He shouted looking up into icicle blue eyes a grin spread across his face. "Hey kid, Long time no see" The Winter spirit set the boy down gently on his feet, "Where have you been?" The boy asked the smile still there as his eyes lit up. "Oh you know, Bringing Winter helping North prepare for Christmas. Sorry I couldn't come see you sooner" Jack smiled ruffling the younger boy's hair chuckling a little.  
Even now it still amazed Jack that Jamie and his friends still believed in him. "It's alright I understand, You've been busy" Jamie replied as the two started walking enjoying each other's company.

They had decided to spend the entire morning together to catch up. "So Jack, What are your plans now that you're here?" He asked turning down the path that lead towards the lake. "I figured that I'd take this time to relax, Now that Pitch is gone and we don't have to worry about his Nightmares returning" The Winter spirit smiled as the lake came into view. But it wasn't the lake itself that caught their attention instead it was a teen, about Jack's age, that caught their eyes.  
He had short length black hair with dark purple streaks going through the front, His skin was a beautiful cream color, The clothing he wore, however, consisted of a black shirt and a silver vest with a black rose design on the front right pocket. He also was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black boots and fingerless gloves.

This boy seemed to be lost in thought and hadn't noticed when Jack called to him. "Uhhh, Hello is anyone in there?" The Spirit tried again this time waving his hand in the boy's face. "Oh, Sorry I didn't seem to hear you before" The boy apologized brushing a piece of hair out of his face. "Right, Well my name is Jack Frost and this here is Jamie." Jack introduced the two of them the boy now seeming to be interested. "You're the kid who helped The Guardians defeat my fa- I mean Pitch. The Sandman told me about you, My name is Blake" He gave them a small smile. "Hold on a second, You say you know Sandy. Only the other Guardians and his believers know him. Are you a believer?" Jack had asked raising an eyebrow curiously while Jamie waited for an answer. "I'm a believer of sorts yes" Blake got up from his sitting position on the ground now giving the two his full attention. "Look, I had met up with The Sandman after I left my home and ever since he's been like a father figure to me. Well it's been real fun talking with you both but I must be taking my leave. Until we meet again" With that Blake left leaving behind a confused Jamie and a very curious Jack.

As soon as Blake was a good distance away he let out a sigh of relief. "I seriously need to watch what I'm saying, If he had found out who my father was. Who knows what he would've done to me, Or worse what the other Guardians would do to me." He shivered at the unpleasant thoughts swirling in his head. "Let's just hope my little secret will stay a secret. For now anyway" It was decided that Blake would never reveal his last name not to anyone.

He is, after all, The Boogeyman's son.

* * *

**AN: Here's chapter 1 everybody I know it's a little short but I did try to make it at least 2000 words long. Again I apologize for any Ooc with certain characters. If you find anything wrong or my spelling/grammar is wrong please let me know and I'll be quick to fix it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy~**


	2. Pitch's plan

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back and ready to update, I'm trying to take things slow in the beginning and have it build up. Pitch, however, will be making an appearance. I hope you all enjoy reading~**

**Warnings: Just some language this chapter~**

**Other notes: The rose necklace and Blake being part human will be explained this chapter. **

* * *

Blake was walking down the path of his favorite forest as he thought back to his meeting with Frost. "It's amazing really, How one so young could help defeat my father." He truly was amazed and curious at the same time. "Maybe I will see him again, It couldn't hurt right?" Stopping Blake looked up at the sun it's warmth wrapping around his body like a blanket. The moment didn't last long though as he noticed a shadowy figure pass behind him and, with a sigh of annoyance, turned to face none other than his father Pitch Black. "What the hell do you want now!?" He was pissed that his father would show up, Even after he stated multiple times that he didn't want anything to do with him.

Pitch had a stone cold expression on his face his son's words not seeming to bother him. "Come now, Blake can't a father see his own son anymore. I've been worried about you, You know ever since you left." His expression didn't change. "Bullshit! You only came to see if I would help you get your revenge on The Guardians. Well I'm not helping ya. I told you before dad I'm not using my powers for evil." Blake wanted nothing to do with his father and just wanted him to go away. Ever since he met up with The Sandman, He learned to use his powers for good and often times helped his friend rid the children of nightmares.

Hearing those words only seemed to anger the boogeyman even more. "But you see son, You can't change who you are or who your father is, Bringing fear to children is what we do. You can't run away from it not forever, I will return Blake and so will the fear. Just make sure you know whose side you're on." With that he disappeared back into the shadows. "You're wrong father, I may have inherited your powers, But I am also part human" He spoke softly wrapping a hand around the small rose necklace he wore.

The forest was now quiet as Blake stood there gazing up at the sky. It wasn't until he heard the sound of twigs breaking behind him did he snap out of his thoughts. "Whose there?" He called really hoping his father hadn't returned. "It's alright, It's just us" Jack answered back floating down in front of him Jamie following close behind. Relaxing a bit he smiled just a little. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were spending your time together at the lake?" He asked somewhat confused but glad at the same time. "Well we got kind of worried after you left, So we decided to follow you" Jamie explained. "You didn't have to do that really." Blake replied trying hard not to show how thankful he actually was.

Jack chuckled a little before answering. "Yeah well we did anyway, So is this where you like to hangout or something?" He asked holding his staff behind him. "I've always loved the forest, It would always bring me such peace and joy. This place was really my only escape" Blake explained giving them a small smile. "What about you Jack, Where do you live?" He asked. "I've been staying with North for most of my time." Jack smiled as he noticed the sun was slightly higher in the sky then it was this morning. "Oh, I better get Jamie home before his mother starts to worry. We'll catch you later Blake okay" After a nod of his head Jack picked Jamie up gently by his shirt and flew off towards his house.

Granted they didn't get that much time together as they had planned. It was still a pretty amazing day, They even made a new friend. "Jack did we have to go?" The boy asked saddened that they had to leave. "Sorry kiddo, I wouldn't want to worry your mother. Besides I'll still be here for a while longer so we can hangout again sometime" He chuckled lightly placing Jamie down gently by his front door. "Go on kid, And remember if you need me for anything just call alright" He gave one last smile as Jamie nodded his head heading inside.

After saying their goodbyes Jack had thought about going back to see Blake, He wanted to get to know the kid more find out who he was where he came from all that stuff. "I just hope he's still there" He said in a low whisper taking off back towards the forest. He didn't see Blake at first instead he heard a voice deeper in the forest hoping it was Blake he followed silently after it. The closer he got the louder the voice seemed to get, Finally he came upon a clearing where it looked like a small cross stuck out from the ground with rose petals surrounding it. There, sitting in front of the cross, was Blake one hand touching the cross while the other tried to hide the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "Mother...why did you have to leave me, You weren't supposed to go" Jack could clearly hear the sadness and hurt in the boys tone.

It had pained Jack to see this and, without even thinking, he had started walking forwards wanting to comfort the boy. "Blake...I am so sorry" He spoke gently not wanting to scare him. "It wasn't your fault Jack, She had been diagnosed with Tuberculosis we didn't have the money to afford any medicine or treatment. We tried our hardest to make her feel better. But without any doctors it was difficult, All we could do was watch her grow sicker and sicker everyday. Until she well...you know" Blake had been clutching his rose necklace as he spoke about his mother's passing. "Words can't describe how sorry I am, But I will say this. You were there with her until the very end. And I'm sure she knows how much you miss her." Jack placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder trying to cheer him up a little.

Wiping his tears away Blake gave him a small meaningful smile. "Thank you Jack, I needed to hear that" In that moment The Nightmare Catcher knew he had found a forever friend in The Guardian of Fun.

~At Pitch's Lair~

Pitch was now pacing back and forth in his lair the Nightmare Steeds gathered around him. "Curse that son of mine. How could he just turn his back on me." He growled low in his throat as the anger started to show in his coal black eyes. "No matter, If the boy wants to side with good then so be it. He'll have to face me sooner or later. After all I have the one person he loves more than himself. Right my dear." He smirked as a woman with long black hair and dressed in what looked to be a light blue dress with a small butterfly design on the bottom right corner. "I wonder what would happen, If he found out you were still alive. Poor boy had no idea that it was all just a nightmare I created. If only he had taken his abilities more seriously." The woman looked at him fear showing in her light brown eyes.

Pitch didn't seem to care she was to be used only as a bargaining tool. He truly was a man with no heart.

* * *

**AN: Here you go everyone, Chapter 2 is done I would also like to note that yes Pitch did in fact create this nightmare for Blake. As twisted a nightmare as it is. It was really the only way I could make it work out, If that makes sense. Anyway I hope you all enjoy reading~ Oh and sorry if this is to short. Again I've been having a rather hectic day. Enjoy ^_^**


	3. His identity revealed

**AN: Alright everyone I'm back~ Whose ready for chapter 3 I know I am and in this chapter we will be seeing more of Blake and Jack hanging around each other, Trying to get to know each other better. Also the Sandman will be making an appearance~ So without any further ado let's begin~**

**Warnings: For this chapter there's going to be language only.**

**Other notes: North, Tooth, and Bunny will be making their appearance's later on in the story I promise. I'm still trying to figure out how to go about doing North's Russian accent and Bunny's Australian accent.**

* * *

Jack and Blake had spent the rest of the afternoon together. Blake told him a little more about his past it was strange at first seeing as how he never really had anyone else to talk too. But it did feel nice he did, after all, consider Jack to be a friend. "So let me get this straight, You left home because you and your father, Had some sort of disagreement?" The Winter Spirit asked to clarify the information correct. "Yeah, After that I just never really went back. You see Jack, My father isn't the most nicest of people. He cares only for himself and his own desires." Blake explained trying his hardest to keep his anger in check. "I couldn't even begin to imagine how awful that must've been for you. Before I became Jack Frost, I only had my mother and younger sister. I didn't really know much about my father. Or if he was alive or dead." It was true Jack had only his mother and sister, After he died though all that was lost to him. He never saw them again.

There was a small silence between the two. "What about your mother? or sister, Surely you've gone to see them" Blake had asked turning to face Jack whose eyes seemed to look sad. "After I became Jack Frost, I went back home only to find that no one could see me. Nobody believed in me." Blake noted the softness in Jack's voice as he spoke. "I'm sorry Jack, I had no idea" He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder giving Jack a small smile. "It's fine, I have Jamie and the other kids now. Not to mention The other Guardians have become like a family to me. So there's really nothing for me to sad about, Not anymore." He turned his head and flashed a grin towards his friend. "Well, I'm glad to hear that then."

He couldn't help but to smile again. This boy whom he only known for a few hours had already opened up to him, It was weird to say the least and yet it was good at the same time. Night was nearing now as the sun started to set. "Jack, I'm afraid I must be off for now. There's some things I need to take care of, I'll see you later okay." Before Jack could answer Blake had already took off.

Though he didn't want to leave it was time to help Sandman make his rounds. "I just hope he doesn't follow me." Blake said softly to himself as he summoned his staff. It was black with little golden swirls going all around it, At the top of the staff rested a dark purple orb that was used to keep the Nightmares in. His outfit also changed, He was now wearing a black cloak along with a dark purple undershirt, and a pair of black jeans with his usual boots. "Time to get to work." He set off to meet up with Sandman.

It didn't take him long to find The Guardian of Dreams as he was standing atop his golden cloud, Releasing tendrils of dream sand towards the sleeping children. "Hey Sandman, I hope I'm not to late." Blake greeted his father figure on a cloud of black sand. The Guardian smiled and gave a small nod of his head, Blake didn't waste any time and immediately started to check the children. Making sure none of Pitch's nightmares returned. "Good, It would seem that father was smart enough to not show up." He did one last check just to make sure before going back to Sandy. "Everything seems to be in order, I don't sense any nightmares. The children should rest well tonight." He reported earning yet another small smile from The Guardian.

The duo worked throughout the night making sure the children's dreams went undisturbed. "Looks like it'll be another peaceful night. Right Sandman." Blake stated earning a thumbs up from Sandy.

Jack, who was now bored, had decided to go pay his friend a visit. He always enjoyed watching Sandy work then again it was really the only thing, other than the children, that brought him any sort of joy. He didn't have to go far as he noticed one of the golden tendrils was coming his direction, "Hard at work as ever, Sandman." Jack chuckled a little as he touched the sand three dolphins appearing. The chuckle soon faded as he noticed a black cloud of sand in the distance, Thinking it was Pitch he grabbed his staff and took off in a blinding speed. But when he arrived the being he saw wasn't Pitch instead he saw Blake wielding his nightmare staff in one hand while looking through a telescope in the other.

As far as he knew Pitch was the only one able to manipulate black sand. "Jack!" Blake stated surprised and worried this was the one thing he hoped would never happen. "How is it you can control black sand." Jack demanded to know especially if Blake turned out to be a danger to him and The other Guardians. It was now or never. "It's because...I'm The Boogeyman's son." He finally admitted his heart racing not out of fear but worry. Jack didn't answer at first as he was still trying to process what Blake had just said. "There's no way, You're his son you can't be." He rubbed a hand through his snow white hair. "It's true, Jack I have inherited my father's abilities, But I am human like my mother. I chose to use my powers for good instead of evil. I will never be anything like that monster. You have to believe me." He pleaded hoping by some miracle Jack would still want to be his friend.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he looked Blake in the eyes. "You have to speak with North and the others. Sandy already seems to trust you, But that won't be enough. Would you be willing to talk with them, It's their trust you'll have to earn and I'll tell you now. It won't be easy like it was with me." His tone was stern. "Of course, Thank you Jack for still trusting me. I know how much of a shock this is to you, But I promise I won't let my father do anymore harm to the children like he did last time." It was a promise Blake made to himself and his mother.

He would protect the children no matter how big the cost was. The Nightmare Collector that is what he was nothing more nothing less.

* * *

**AN: Well chapter 3 is done, I hope you all enjoy oh and Pitch will be making another appearance next chapter. Again I hope you all enjoy~ **


End file.
